The Surprise Party
by MsBecciChan
Summary: Just a normal day in Meliodas' and Elizabeths life, where she want to make him happy


It was beautifully sunny outside when Elizabeth woke up. A nice warm breeze came through the wide opened windows of their room. She yawned while sitting up and looked at the blonde, messy hair next to her. Meliodas was still sleeping deeply.

_Even the strongest men are pure and cute then they're sleeping._ She giggled slightly. Elizabeth gave him a little kiss on his cheek before getting up.

After the Holy War was over, everyone went their own way. Diane and King went back to the Fairy King's Forest, Merlin went with Escanor and Gowther. The only two who were still here, were Ban and Elaine. Ban built a nice little house for the two in the neighborhood of the Boar Hat. It was filled with every type of flower and plants, just so Elaine could feel at home. He knew she loved the Fairy King's Forest but also that she would follow him wherever he went. So they stayed near Liones with the Captain and Elizabeth. The Boar Hat still needed an excellent cook after all.

But once every year, they would meet again. And today was that fateful day. Meliodas' birthday. Elizabeth knew he wouldn't like to have a big party, but she had a different opinion. She loved organizing surprise parties for her loved ones, just like this year. Everything was planned beforehand; she thought about every little detail. The tasks just had to be completed. She sneaked out the room quietly, careful not to wake him up and went downstairs. 'Is he still sleeping?', Hawk asked.

'Yes. Would you please look after him? And tell me if he wakes up?'

'Of course, Elizabeth. We already talked about it yesterday. Hope you don't forget my-'

'Your extra portion of scraps, I got it', she smiled. 'I will talk to Ban about it later.'

Hawk nodded and trotted upstairs.

Elizabeth sighed. _Hawk looking after Meliodas? Check! Next, the cake!_

The princess hurried to the kitchen. Elizabeth knew, she wasn't the best cook or baker. When she told Ban about the party and that she wanted to bake the cake, he laughed. After realising she was serious about it he just nodded and they agreed: he'd make the food, she'd bake the cake.

_He shouldn't underestimate me! I can do it! _

She took all the ingredients she needed and looked at the recipe. _It can't be that difficult, can it? _

She read it carefully and did everything step by step. After a while, she pushed the finished pastry into the oven. _Cake? Check! Hmm... I wonder if Meliodas is still asleep?_

She opened the kitchen door and went upstairs. 'What about Meliodas?'

'I didn't hear a single word from him.'

'Suspicious...' Elizabeth opened the door carefully and looked into the room where Meliodas stood, naked and ready to get dressed. She shut the door quickly. Even if they were in a relationship for several years now, it always made her blush to see his well-trained body. Much more so when he was naked.

After a short time Meliodas pushed the door open and came out. 'Good morning, love. What's that red face of yours?' He smirked. Elizabeth blushed even more. 'Why you always have to tease me like this?'

'I'm sorry, but you look so cute when you're embarrassed.' He gave her a wide grin. Her heart began to pound faster. She couldn't help herself. His grin always made her heart go crazy. 'What's that amazing smell?'

_The cake!_ 'I.. eh.. please wait here!'

The princess ran down, nearly falling over her own feet. It wasn't the first time she had fallen over something because of her clumsiness. She ran into the kitchen and got the cake out of the oven. 'Thank goodness I was just in time!'

'You were what?' Elizabeth screamed and nearly dropped the cake in her hands. 'I told you to wait upstairs!' She ran over to him and shut the door. The princess leaned against it, sighing.

_That was close... _

She put the cake aside so Meliodas couldn't see it and opened the door again.

'What was that?'

'What was what?'

'You know exactly what I mean.' He crossed his arms.

'I don't know what you mean', she giggled a bit. 'Excuse me, dear. It's nothing, really.'

'You sure?'

She nodded.

'Well then... I'm going to open the pub, if you need me, you know where I am.' 'Alright.' She smiled at him as he went to check the beverages.

_Alright, I have three hours from now on. I can do it! _

And then she started decorating the cake.

As time flew by, two hours were nothing. She finished the cake and looked at the result. _It isn't that bad. I hope he will like it!_ She looked at the clock. _Oh no! Only one hour left until the party! I have to get the cake to our meeting!_

She sneaked out of the kitchen to look after Meliodas who was leaning at the bar.

'Everything's alright?' she asked sweetly.

'Yeah. It looks like we aren't getting any customers today.'

'That's not that bad.' She smiled at him. 'I wanted to show you something anyways.'

'Oh really?'

She nodded excitedly. 'Wait here for a bit.'

Elizabeth went back to the kitchen where Hawk was still waiting. She got the cake, put it into a basket and tied it onto his back. 'We will be there soon' and then Hawk was gone.

The princess rushed to Meliodas. 'Come with me.' She pulled him by his arm.

'What exactly do you want to show me?'

'You will see soon!'

They walked a few feet apart and then Elizabeth put her hand before Meliodas's eyes. 'Don't you dare sneak a peek.'

'And if I do?' He shot her a grin.

'I'll be very mad.'

She led him to the meeting place and took away her hands.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPTAIN!'

Meliodas was shocked but in a good way. He laughed and turned around to Elizabeth.

'This is what you wanted to show me?'

She nodded insecurely.

He gave her a little kiss on her cheek first and kissed her lips afterwards. 'Thank you, Elizabeth.'


End file.
